


Listening to the Lightning Theif Musical

by Dragonsmoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Theif Musical, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: But not focused on romance at all... only if it’s brought up in the songs, Canon Relationships, Gen, The Lightning their musical, parent-child bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmoon/pseuds/Dragonsmoon
Summary: The Campers and the Gods listen to the songs in the Lightening Theif Musical.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lightning Theif Musical.
> 
> I’ve only watched a shaky YouTube video of the musical but have listened to the audio.
> 
> I may cut out or change parts of songs if I feel like they’re too out of character. For example, Beckondorf cheating on Silena with a Nyphm.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Percy Jackson sat right at the end of the Hermes Cabin bench. Everybody around him was eating, drinking, talking and laughing. Looking around, Percy knew that he should be too. This place, Camp Half Blood, was meant to be where he belonged, but with his mom gone, the point of laughing didn’t seem too enjoyable.

“Hey Percy, you alright?”  
Luke Castellan, the head of the Hermes cabin, chose to sit on the floor next to Percy. He was looking at him with concern because Percy hadn’t said a word since Luke had shown him what do at dinner. For example, burning offerings to the gods.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good,” he shrugged. “Well as good as I can be.”

“You know Percy, if you ever need to talk; you can always come to your total badass councillor.” Luke grinned.

Percy smiled. How bad can things get from here?

As if the fates themselves were listening to Percy’s thoughts, the sky around Camp Half Blood darkened and rain fell from the sky.

Shocked and scared voices filled the air until they were as loud as shouts.

“What’s going on?” Percy yelled over all the noise. “I thought it didn’t rain here!”

“It doesn’t.” Luke said grimly. He looked frightened and that sent a chill down Percy’s back.

“Campers!” A voice yelled from the head table. Everyone fell silent. Percy was expecting it to be Chiron the activities manager but to his surprise it was Mr. D. The Satyrs that sat at the head table with him jumped in fright at his shout.

“Normally I would just leave you here to discover what harmful creature can cause this and probably kill you, but since your parent may be a little angry, I’m ordering you all to go back to your cabins, until I figure out what’s wrong.”

Shouts filled the air again as the campers protested against hiding in their cabins. The noise was becoming unbearable until Chiron finale stomped his hooves. “Listen to Mr D,” he said calmly. “And go to your cabins.”

The Demeter cabin stood up first and walked in a line lead by a tall brown haired girl. Just as they were about to step off the dining area and onto the pathway, they hit an invisible barrier. Suddenly, they were all back sitting on their bench.

Before anyone could react, a blazing light appeared then disappeared leaving a piece of paper in its wake.

Chiron retrieved note and read aloud what was written.

“ Dear Camp Half Blood,  
Our apologies for the rain but we wanted your attention before sending this note. We wanted to give you the chance to see how this summer’s future may look like. You’ll be listening to a handful of songs made in an alternate dimension where you all are just story characters and myths.

Your parents, only the Gods, will also be joining you. Do not worry, we have told them all this and more, so you don’t need to explain. No one is allowed to leave until this is over, that’s why we have a barrier in place.

Listen to what you hear,  
The Fates.”

Another light filled the atmosphere but this time revealing 13 adults. Everybody knelt and Percy rushed to copy them.

“Rise children. I’m sure the situation has been explained you. I say we get started before the world falls into chaos.”

‘Why would the world fall into chaos?’ Percy thought. ‘Unless- no- no way were these the gods, they were so ordinary!’

“Perhaps Lord Zeus,” ZEUS! What the- “ you should all introduce yourselves, so our newest members don’t get confused.”

Like it was rehearsed, all the campers looked in Percy’s direction. The gods followed their line of sight directly onto Percy.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at him. He looked like he was about to say something but he shook his head and faced Chiron instead. “Yes, of course Chiron. That seems like a good idea.

“I’ll shall go first. I am Lord Zeus, as you all know.”  
Zeus was wearing a pinstripe business suit. His hair was almost golden and his eyes were the same colour as the skies.

Another man stepped forward. He was taller than Zeus by a few inches. He was wearing khaki shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and a fishing hat. He had black hair almost as messy as Percy’s and eyes that seem to flicker from very dark blue to green. “I’m Poseidon- no need for all that lord nonsense.” 

Percy smiled. Poseidon was going to be one of his favourite gods if he acted like that. He wondered if his would be jealous? He mentally scoffed. His dad wouldn’t care.

The next man had an aura of coldness clouded around him. He wore all blacks, had black locks and black eyes, which contrasted with his pale face. “I am Hades.”

The introduction went on like this. There was Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus and Hestia.

Hestia was another one of Percy’s favourites so far. She reminded him of his mother. His mood darkened as he remembered his mother and her tragic fate.

“Before we begin, I would like the head of each cabin to introduce themselves as well and state your godly parent. I suggest the gods sit on their benches after their child has introduced themselves.”

The benches magically became longer and Luke was no longer sitting on the floor next to Percy but on the bench. 

Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis and Hera went to sit down because they didn’t have any children. Hestia joined Artemis on her table and Hades sat at the head table since they didn’t have one for themselves. Grover bleated in fear as he was the one who was next Hades.

The tall brown haired girl, who leading the Demeter cabin out of here before all this stood up. “My name is Miranda Gardener and I’m the daughter of Demeter.” 

Demeter smiled at her and went to join her children, who looked both eager and unsure to have her.

The first person Percy saw at camp, Annabeth, stood up. He wondered how she earned being cabin councillor since she was only twelve like him.  
“I’m Annabeth Chase and I’m the the head of the Athens Cabin.” 

A beautiful young girl stood up next. “I’m Silena Beauregard and Aphrodite’s my mother.” 

A lean blonde stood up next. “I’m Lee Fletcher and the head of the Apollo cabin.”

Percy’s least favourite camper stood up after that. “Clarisse La rue, daughter of Ares.”

A tall muscled young man stood next. “I’m Charles Beckondorf, head of Hephaestus’ cabin.”

Next to Percy, Luke stood up. “Luke Castellan, Hermes cabin.” He said shortly.

Hermes came and sat on the opposite side of Luke, who tensed. 

Percy leaned towards him and whispered, “Are you okay?”

Luke nodded, but didn’t give a verbal response or even look in his direction, just straight ahead. 

Percy frowned in concern. Why was suddenly so shut off? Was it because of Hermes?

“Come on now,” Apollo said grinning. “ Let’s listen to some music.”


	2. Prologue and The Day I Got Expelled (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or The Lightning Thief Musical
> 
> The First Line of every song part is bolded. My computer is acting a bit funny so some line are not in bold, but it is easy to tell which parts are meant to be the song.

The camp was quiet as everyone waited for the sound of music. Before it did, another note appeared in mid air and floated down into Chiron’s lap. 

“Dear Camp Halfblood,  
We will be sending these notes before every song so you will not get confused about the story behind them.  
These songs will follow Perseus Jackson’s summer, beginning with the day he was expelled from his school. There will also be a short prologue.  
The two pieces of music you will be listening to first are called Prologue and The Day I Got Expelled.  
You also have to understand that some parts may not be accurate to what you may remember, but the general storyline is the same.

Listen well,  
The Fates

When Chiron mentioned Percy’s name, the whole camp turned towards him, watching him with confusion and mistrust. He ducked his head down in embarrassment. He didn’t want a musical about his life! Did the fates want to see him suffer?

Luke shifted in his seat. He was worried about what they might discover during these songs. What if they found out what he’d done? To make matters worse, his dad was sitting right next to him and that was enough to make his blood boil.

**Thunder rolled and a guitar played.**

Everyone jumped. They weren’t expecting it to start so suddenly.

**The Gods are real.  
Like the Greek Gods.**

“Obvious much,” Aphrodite said.  
“Yeah!” Apollo yelled. “What’s the point in telling us, we know we’re real!”  
Artemis rolled her eyes, “Shut up Apollo.”  
Apollo pouted.

The campers looked at them in amazement, especially the ones who have never met the Gods before. They were so childish!

**Like the ones you learned about  
but weren’t paying attention to**

The Athena cabin grumbled.  
“What do they mean?” Annabeth asked. “We always pay attention to what we’re learning about! Right?”

Her siblings all nodded in agreement but the rest of the camp looked away sheepishly.

“You all should pay more attention,” Athena said, her brow furrowed in disapproval. “You never know what information may help you in your life. Especially information concerning us.”

 **Well they don’t pay attention to you  
** either.  
Especially if you’re their kid.

Hermes frowned. “You guys don’t really believe that do you?”

The campers shifted in their seats.

“Umm..” a young boy a couple seats down from Percy answered. His name was lost to Percy. “Most of the time, yeah, we do. No offence” He hurriedly added.

“You didn’t offend me Chris.”  
That was his name! Chris Rodriguez!  
“I’m just sorry that you don’t feel like we pay attention to you.”

“You- you know my name?” He stuttered.  
“Of course I do, you’re my son.”  
Chris gaped at him.

“Wow.” Luke muttered bitterly. “That’s one way to do it.”

“What are you talking about Luke?” Hermes asked.  
“Chris isn’t even claimed. He’s been here for three years. Three years! Sharing a cabin with all his siblings and he didn’t know because you couldn’t be bothered to claim him.

Hermes stared at his son in horror. “You’re not claimed?”

When Chris shook his head, Hermes snapped his fingers and a holographic symbol for Hermes appeared above his head.

“I would like to apologise Chris, I didn’t realise I never claimed you.”

Luke snorted. Percy looked at him with concern. His bad mood was definitely connected to his dad.

 **The gods have godly things to do.  
** Godly places they need to see.  
Godly plans they need to make,  
that don’t involve…. me.

The air was filled with tension when the song discussed the God’s lack of attention to their kids again.

“Doesn’t this have a great a, umm, tune..?” Malcolm from the Athena cabin asked awkwardly, trying to life some of the tension.

“Yeah!” Apollo grinned. “ I agree with you, Owl Head’s kid.”

Athena glared at Apollo. “Never call me that again.”

 **Yeah the gods are real  
** and they have kids  
And those kids have  
Issues  
Issues

“They’re right about that,” Hera muttered.

The campers looked at her with contempt.

“Now, now Hera.” Poseidon smirked. “Our kids are perfectly fine. You on the other hand…”

“Poseidon!” Zeus bellowed. “If you finish that sentence, I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what- strike me down. You and what bolt.”

Annabeth perked up at the mention of the bolt. Maybe she would finally get some answers!

“You’re on thin ice Poseidon! Just return my master bolt and I may let you go unpunished.”

“I didn’t steal your stupid bolt!”

Zeus opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Hestia. “Boys please refrain from fighting.”

Both of the Gods looked down in shame, Hestia was the only being who they could never stand to say no to.

Beside Percy, Luke was tense with worry as they discussed the master bolt. 

**Daddy doesn’t love me  
And mommy is a god**

****

Mommy can’t protect me  
And daddy is a god

Mommy is too busy  
Daddy is too busy  
Busy busy busy busy being a god

No one decided to say anything this time. It was too awkward.  
Most of the Gods were concerned about their children thoughts about them. They did know that if they could be with them, they would, right?

 **You never listen to me  
** You never listen  
You never listen to me  
You never listen oh  
You never listen to me  
But now you’re gonna listen

Apollo was hurt by how much his children didn’t think he cared. “We may not be around at all, but that doesn’t mean we don’t listen.”

He turned to face all his children. “ I may not show it but I do care about all of you.”

His children smiled at him. “We know you care dad.” Lee Fletcher replied. “But sometimes being caught up in this life makes you bitter about have powerful parents that can’t even help you from not dying before you turn 18.”

Apollo frowned but nodded in understanding.

**Cuz it’s time you heard our side of the story  
It time you heard our story!**

“More like..”  
“Percy’s side,” the Stoll twins said.

Luke rolled his eyes, but his lips were pulled into a small side. “Leave Percy alone, he didn’t ask for this.”

Percy put his head on the table and decided that he was going to keep it there for the whole Musical. At least then no one would be able to see him die of embarrassment.

Poseidon looked at his son in concern. He didn’t want the backlash of people finding out he was his son to hit Percy.

**Look!**

Some people jumped at the sudden shout.

**I didn’t wanna be half blood**

The half bloods all nodded in agreement. 

**I didn’t ask to be a hero seeking praise**

“No one said you were a hero Prissy.” Clarisse sneered.  
“And just wait you’ll be like all other men and be soaking up the praise until your ego matched Olympus.” Artemis added.

Percy blushed. That’s not what he meant! He just wanted a normal life where he had his mom back.

**Being a half blood is scary  
And mostly gets you killed in very nasty ways**

Everyone was silent as they remembered who they had lost.

Percy thought of his mother.  
Grover, Annabeth, Luke and Zeus thought about Thalia.

Everybody had a fallen friend. It was one of the ‘perks’ of being a demigod.

 **I didn’t want to cause trouble  
** Trouble  
I’m less a player and more like played

“Aww, Percy! I thought you were more like us.”  
“But now we know, you’re not a real trouble maker.”

Percy lifted his head from the table and smiled at the Stolls. “Yeah, but I’m a pro at finding trouble.”

 **And honestly be totally fine  
** if I could make it to the next grade  
The next grade

“Every Half Blood’s worry!” Someone yelled.  
The campers all nodded in agreement.

The Gods frowned. Being a Demigod wasn’t that bad, was it?

**It wasn’t dirty socks or my step dad  
It was danger that I smelled**

Percy wrinkled his nose at the reminder of Gabe’s stench.

**The day it all went down  
The day I got expelled**

“Hey! It’s the title of the song!” Apollo yelled.


	3. The Day I Got Expelled (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DAY I GOT EXPELLED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lightning Thief Musical.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get uploaded, but I promise I'm not going to abandon it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Maybe you don't know what a half-blood is because your life is normal  
** **and happy and not constantly in danger,**

“I wish.” Chris said.  
All the demigods nodded in agreement. They would do anything for a normal life. 

 

**but my life...? Humph, Let me set the scene**

“Do we really need to hear about Percy’s life?” Clarisse complained. “It’s not like it’s that interesting.”

“I don’t know, Clarisse,” Travis grinned. “Didn’t something interesting happen in the toilets today?”

Clarisse fumed at the reminder of her failure, but Ares perked up; he wondered what happened.

 

**We were on this freaky field trip ( Freaky trip)**

“Lucky!” Someone from the Athena cabin yelled.  
The rest of the camp stared at them weirdly. Only they could be excited about a field trip.  
**That's when this story should probably start ( Ooooh)**

 

**We were geeking out on ancient Greek  
** **At the New York Metropolitan Museum Of Art**

“Geeking out, Percy?” Annabeth asked, her eyebrow raised.  
“What?” Percy said defensively. “I liked Ancient Greek! But Geeking out probably isn’t the best choice of words.”  
“Didn’t think so.” Athena muttered. There was something about this boy that she didn’t trust and she didn’t want her daughter any more involved with him.

 

**We stopped by all the statues  
** **And learned about the gods**

 

The Gods straightened when they were mentioned.

 

**With Mr. Brunner**

 

Chiron smiled.

**and my substitute, Mrs. Dodds**

The smile was wiped from his face.

 

**Hadn't done nothing wrong  
** **Wasn't rude  
** **Hadn't rebelled**

 

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Athena asked sarcastically.  
Percy frowned. What did Athena have against him?

 

 

**On the day it all went down  
** **The day I got expelled**

 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Connor yelled dramatically.  
“Why is this day so important?” Travis continued.  
“Please tell us! The suspense is killing me.” Hermes joined.

“Sit down, boys. And shut up.” Artemis snapped. 

They did what they were told but Travis and Connor were extremely happy. Their dad joined them! Not many half bloods could say that.

 

**The Greek gods! Almighty titans of earth, sea, and sky! But even they were children once.  
** **And they didn't have it easy! Their father, Kronos,**

The gods shuddered at the mention of the titan. 

Luke dug his nails into his hands. They were going to find out if these songs went to the end of the summer.  
feared the day his children would one day inherit the earth. So what did he do?  
Anyone? Anyone?

 

**He ate them!**

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **Ah... thank you Mrs. Dodds.  
** **But! one child, Zeus, escaped and devised a plan to rescue his brothers and sisters!  
** **He tricked Kronos into eating a rock. And what did Kronos do? Anyone? Any student?**

 

**He vomited them up!**

 

Nearly everyone looked green. The (godly) children of Kronos were unhappy with the reminder of their time in Kronos’ stomach.

“Why does everyone have to mention that moment.” Demeter complained. 

“My apologies, Lady Demeter.” Chiron said.

“Why are you apologising, Chiron?” Zeus asked.

“That is because, my lord, Mr Brunner was me.” Chiron explained. “ I was at the school to check on Perseus.”

“A personal house call.” Zeus said suspiciously. “You must be a very special demigod Perseus Jackson. I’m going to keep an eye on you.”

Poseidon almost groaned at the proclamation. He knew that the fact that Percy was his son was going to come out sooner or later but he’d rather have it later. He didn’t want Zeus’ wrath to be inflicted on Percy so soon.

 

 

**I didn't really get the story  
** **At least it wasn't boring as I'd feared  
** **But is it me, or is Greek mythology  
** **Not deeply weird?**

“What’re you trying to say?” Apollo asked.

Percy opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could, Apollo interrupted him. “I’m just Kidding Perce. Can I call you Perce? I’m going to call you Perce.”

Percy frowned in confusion at the overly cheery sun god. Whatever, as long as he liked him. Percy felt like most of the Gods didn’t like him, but he didn’t know what he had done. 

He smiled bitterly, story of my life.

 

**I didn't want to pay attention  
** **( Pay attention! Pay attention!)**

 

“I hope you understand why you should have payed attention Perseus.” Chiron looked at him, his eyes twinkling.

Percy smiled and nodded. He was used to this, ‘Mr Brunner’ was in his comfort zone, so was Grover.

 

**Now I wish I had taken notes  
** **But my focus is in question  
** **And gods and indigestion caused a groan from all our throats**

 

“Again! Seriously?” The gods groaned.

**ENSEMBLE  
** **Ew!**

**GROVER  
** **Baaaaaaaah!**

 

Everyone looked around in confusion.  
“Was that a satyr?” Poseidon asked.  
Luke smiled. “Yes it was.”

Grover blushed. He was so bad at keeping secrets! He was the worst protector.

Percy sensed his best friend’s distress and looked up. He smiled at Grover warmly and Grover returned it hesitantly 

Poseidon watched the exchange happily. He was glad Percy had a friend, but still kind of wished that it wasn’t with the satyr that failed to protect Zeus’ daughter. He didn’t want Percy to get hurt.

**PERCY  
** **Dude, what was that?**

**GROVER  
**Uh, nothing!****

****

“Okay, that lie was terrible!” Hermes exclaimed. “Which one of you satyrs is the song referring to?” 

Grover nervously put his hand up.  
Hermes looked at him. “I need to teach you how to lie.”

Grover nodded hurriedly at him.

Zeus looked at the satyr carefully. Wasn’t he the one who…? Yes, he was!

“You!” Zeus stood, his aura strong and powerful. “You were the one who failed to protect my daughter! I should kill you!” 

Grover looked terrified.

Annabeth, Percy and Luke all stood up, ready to defend Grover.

“Zeus! Leave the satyr alone. What happened to Thalia was terrible but you know you cannot harm anyone whilst we’re listening to these songs.”

Zeus begrudgingly sat down, but there was still thunder in his eyes.

Percy looked at the God, who just saved Grover from Zeus’ anger. It was Poseidon!  
He sensed Percy’s eyes on him but as soon as they made eye contact, Poseidon turned the other way.

 

**My best friend was acting strange  
** **At which he so excelled**

**The day it all went down**

**The day I got expelled**


	4. The Day I Got Expelled (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on with the song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or the Lightning Thief Musical.
> 
> Wow.. The final part of the song... This took forever!
> 
> Shout out to Keyseeker for their amazing comments. Thank you! I appreciated them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Why do you have peanut butter in your hair?**

 

Silena wrinkled her nose. 

**GROVER  
** **Ask Nancy Bobofit. She's a monster! Well, not literally. I don't think.**

 

Hermes rolled his eyes and muttered something about lying lessons. 

Grover blushed at how obvious he was.

**PERCY  
** **She threw a peanut butter sandwich at you?**

**GROVER  
** **She threw a peanut butter sandwich at you, I stopped it. With my head.**

“Awww…” Miranda Gardener cooed. “Grover, you’re a really nice friend!”

“He is!” Annabeth and Percy chorused. They both looked at each other then looked away, their cheeks slightly pink.

Athena and Poseidon looked at them with suspicion. Whatever that was needed to stop before they got older. Poseidon didn’t want his son around Athena’s child and Athena didn’t trust Percy around Annabeth.

**PERCY  
** **Grover, you're a good friend.**

**GROVER  
** **Aw... Dude. I'm your only friend.**

The camp laughed at the statement. Grover ducked his head, he didn’t mean it to sound like that!

Percy smiled at him. He knew Grover didn’t mean it.

**MRS DODDS  
** **Percy Jackson!**

 

Some people (Apollo and Hermes) jumped at the exclamation. “Oooh! Someone’s in trouble…”

**PERCY  
** **I knew something was up  
** **When I heard my name get yelled**

Poseidon leant forward, concerned about his son. 

 

**ALL  
**The day it all went down-****

****

The Apollo cabin were rocking out to the music.

**PERCY  
I saw something odd in Mrs. Dodds' frown**

**ALL  
**The day it all got weird****

****

**PERCY  
** **The day I got expelled**

**MRS DODDS (spoken)  
** **Mr. Jackson**

**PERCY  
** **Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

Apollo whistled. “Sweet Riff.”

**MRS DODDS (spoken)  
** **Mr. Jackson**

**PERCY  
** **Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**MRS DODDS (spoken)  
** **Mr. Jackson! Please see me by the sphinx**

 

“I’ve got a feeling that that isn’t the best idea.” Charles Beckendorf said.  
Hephaestus looked at his and grunted. “Probably not.”

They all looked at Percy. “It wasn’t a good idea.”

Poseidon was worried about what was going to happen. He knew that Mrs Dodds was a monster but which one?

 

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Look... if this is about Nancy Bobofit,  
** **she only hates me because I tried to get her to stop wedgie-ing the first graders-**

 

“That was kind of you, Perseus.” Hestia smiled at him warmly.  
Percy blushed at the praise, he wasn’t used to it from someone that wasn’t his mom. Lady Hestia was definitely his favorite God(ess). Poseidon wasn’t even in the running anymore, especially since every time Percy looked at him he would either look away or stare back emotionlessly. 

 

**MRS DODDS (spoken)  
** **I have heard much about you... Percy Jackson.**

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Really? That's very dedicated for a substitute…**

 

“You’re already in trouble, Percy.” Annabeth said. “You shouldn’t antagonise her more.”  
Percy furrowed his eyebrows. “You do realise that she’s a monster right? She’s gonna attack me either way.”

Annabeth’s cheeks went pink. “I know! But you still shouldn’t antagonise her.”

“Yeah well-”

“Children!” Hera yelled. “Let’s get back to the music.” 

 

**MRS DODDS (spoken)  
** **Kicked out of five schools in six years. One might question your parentage.**

 

Percy jolted. He hadn’t even thought about it but his dad was very likely one of the gods sitting here. He studied them carefully. He hoped his dad was someone like Hermes or Apollo not Poseidon or Ares.

Hermes and Apollo looked cool and they obviously knew how to have fun. He didn’t want to be related to Clarisse and the rest of the gods just seemed too cold.

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Hey, don't talk about my mom-**

 

Hades felt a tiny sliver of guilt about taking the boy’s mother but he would do anything to get his helmet of darkness back. And if he was right about Percy’s godly parent, then he was the only one who could’ve taken it.

 

**MRS DODDS (spoken)  
** **And your father? That's right... you don't know who he is! [begins laughing]**

 

Poseidon hated that he couldn’t be with Percy when he was growing up, but the Ancient Laws prevented him from seeing him. He ignored the voice in his head that said there wasn’t anything stopping him from talking to him now.

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **What's this about anyway?**

**Uh, Mrs. Dodds?  
** **You have something growing on your-**

**[MRS DODDS' laughter become maniacal. PERCY screams]**

 

Grover bleated, scared for his friend, despite knowing what was going to happen. The rest of camp half blood were intrigued, they hadn’t about this part. They were shocked- the newbie took down a minotaur and another monster!

 

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **What ho, Percy!**

**PERCY (spoken)  
**Mr. Brunner! What am I supposed to do with a pen-Sword! Woah!****

****

 

“A pen-sword! Why does he get that? My children should have a weapon like that. I am the god of war!” Ares complained.

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Let’s all ignore Ares please. And Chiron does the sword have a name, it does sound like a fine weapon.”

Percy perked up. His sword had a name?

“Yes M’Lady, it goes by Anaklumous or Riptide.”

Percy grinned. That was such a cool name.  
Poseidon looked at his son fondly but looked away when he saw Zeus and Athena looking at him with suspicion.

Artemis paled at the mention of the sword’s name. It was Zoe’s! If her lieutenant ever found out that another male ‘hero’ had it, well...

 

 

**[MRS DODDS screams]**

 

“Go on Perce!” Luke cheered, slapping Percy on the back. “You defeated your evil substitute teacher!”

Percy laughed along with Luke. He was happy that the older boy was smiling, ever since the gods came, he was more withdrawn and bitter.  
Hermes noticed his son laughing and stared sadly. He knew he could never have a good relationship with Luke, especially not after his mother.

“Which monster was that?” Annabeth asked.  
Everyone looked at Percy. He shrugged, “Grover said something about a Fury…? I don’t know..”

Everyone gaped at him. He defeated a fury and a Minotaur. He was strong, suspiciously so.

Poseidon kept his gaze on Hades as soon as he found out what the monster was. Why would he send a Fury after Percy unless he…?

Hades nodded back at Poseidon, when he knew that Poseidon realised that he knew Percy was his son. He then glared at him, anger in his eyes, fuming because Poseidon had broken their sacred oath and probably stolen his Helm of Darkness!

 

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Mr. Brunner? Mrs... Dodds?  
** **Um...**

**(sung)  
** **I didn't know what just had happened  
** **Was that all a creepy, crazy dream?**

**My teacher was a creature  
** **Then she vanished in the ether  
** **With a demon scream**

**The next thing that I knew  
** **I was where detention was held**

“Wait- what’s happened?” Will Solace asked.  
“The mist.” Annabeth answered, amazement in her voice. “It’s affecting him. Someone must be controlling it.”

“Yeah,” Percy sighed. “Someone was and I have to tell you those few days when I was being affected by the mist weren’t great.”

Chiron looked guilty. “My apologies Perseus. I thought it would be better if you didn’t figure out your parentage until I believed you were ready.”

“I know you meant the best Chiron, but I was afraid. And I being afraid for days on end isn’t fun.”

Chiron was silent. He hadn’t thought about it like that.

**The day it all got real  
** **The day I got-**

**(spoken) Expelled?**

 

“Tough luck.” Beckendorf said.  
Percy shrugged. “It’s in the past.”

“Wasn’t it like a week ago?” Chris asked.  
“In. The. Past.”

 

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **I tried, Percy, but the headmaster stands firm in his decision.  
** **You were supposed to stay with the group. And this was your final warning.**

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **But it wasn't my fault, it was Mrs. Dodds!  
** **She lured me away, she attacked me, and... you saw it!**

****

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **Did I?**

 

Percy slumped down. He knew Chiron was protecting him but it still made him feel like a fool. And despite what many people thought of him, he wasn’t a fool.

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **And you gave me that pen! Only it wasn't a pen, it was a sword, and...  
** **What?**

**GROVER (spoken)  
** **Percy... we've never had a teacher named Mrs. Dodds.**

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **Perhaps it's for the best. This wasn't the place for you. It was only a matter of time before-**

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **I got kicked out?**

 

“Seriously Chiron? That’s what you’re going to say to him.” asked Poseidon.

“Chiron was right. Percy was going to get expelled someday soon, he shouldn’t have been disappointed or surprised.” Athena replied instead.

“Thank you for that wonderful answer Chiron.” Poseidon sneered sarcastically.

“Shut up, Poseidon. You know I’m right.”

“Yeah, because you can so look into the future and tell us he was going to be expelled soon.” He drawled.

“Why do you care so much?” Athena shot back.

Poseidon snapped his mouth shut and looked away. Athena looked triumphant. 

She was absolutely certain who Percy’s godly parent was. 

Percy looked at their exchange in confusion. Did they not like each other? And what did Athena mean about why did he care?

 

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **That's not what I was going to-**

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **You think I'm trouble. Just like everyone else.  
** Hestia looked at Percy sadly. 

**MR BRUNNER (spoken)  
** **No, but... That is to say... I can only accept the best from you, Percy.  
** **Someday you'll understand why. I'm truly sorry.**

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Yeah well, I'm sorry I let you down.**

**GROVER (spoken)  
** **Maybe he's right. You never fit in at this school anyway. You're not exactly...**

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Normal?**

 

“Grover!” 

“I’m sorry!”

**GROVER (spoken)  
** **Exactly! [Laughs]  
** **I mean, uh... I'll see you on the bus**

**PERCY  
** **So if you think you are a halfblood  
** **Better get headed to the exits now**

 

All the demigods nodded. They wished they had the choice to not be a halfblood.  
The Gods were concerned for their children. They didn’t realise that being a half blood was as bad as it seemed.

**'Cause folks will think you're lying  
** **Better run and don't start crying  
** **'Cause you're monster chow**

 

Everyone winced. They all had known someone who was taken from them. ‘Monster chow’ was an unfortunately accurate description of what they had become.

**Or stick around and maybe you'll learn from me  
** **This ain't Odysseus' Odyssey  
** “I’m surprised you know what that is.” Athena sneered.

Percy ignored her, which probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do.

**So hear me out if you're so compelled**

**But, nobody listens to me  
** **They never listen  
** **Nobody listens to me  
** **They never listen, oh**

Chiron and Poseidon were both saddened at these lines. They both thought they failed Percy. One as a father and one as a mentor. 

Luke knew what Percy was feeling. That’s how he felt for years. He wondered if he could convince him, Annabeth and Grover to join him, so he wouldn’t have to hurt any of them. In fact he didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he would do whatever it took.

**ENSEMBLE  
** **Dude! You got  
** **Expelled**

**PERCY  
** **I didn't wanna be a halfblood  
** **(ENSEMBLE: Expelled!)  
** **I didn't ask to be a halfblood**

**ALL  
** **Expelled!**

“Was that the end? Apollo asked.

Before anyone could answer, the fourth blinding flash of the day appeared.


	5. My Godly Parent is who....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy find out his Godly Parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Percy Jackson or the Lightning Thief Musical.
> 
> No song in this chapter.

“Dear Camp Half Blood,

Before we make you listen to the next song, we thought it would be for the best if Percy’s godly parent claimed him. 

The Fates.”

Everyone looked around at the Gods, wondering which one would fess up.

Percy was nervous and excited. He could finally know who is godly parent was! After a couple of moments, Percy found himself being the centre of everyone’s gazes. He looked around confused and notice everything around him was being bathed in green glow.

He looked up and saw a green holographic trident spinning above his head, before it slowly faded away.

The camp was dead silent.

“What was that?” Percy asked. “What did it mean? Who’s my dad?”

“Poseidon.” Someone whispered. 

Percy whipped his head around to Poseidon. The sea God wasn’t looking at him though, instead he was staring at Zeus.

Zeus was getting more angrier by the second. He broke the sacred oath! And he probably sent his little sea spawn brat to steal his master bolt! He rose angrily but so did Poseidon. The rest of the gods prepared themselves for the oncoming storm.

“How dare you?” Zeus raged, thunder boomed in the distance.  
“I’ve done no more than you, Zeus.” Poseidon said calmly, but the raindrops swirling in the air spoke a different story.

Percy was confused and scared. Poseidon was his dad? That made no sense, he was the only God that refused to acknowledge his existence and he was his father.

“I understand the mistake I made bringing Percy into this world, but there is nothing you can do about it now.”

The demigods winced and looked at Percy in sympathy. That got to hurt.

They were right. Poseidon’s words did hurt. His dad thought he was a mistake, that he shouldn’t be born. Now more than ever he wished he had his mom with him. 

Zeus glared at Poseidon and then turned his stormy gaze to Percy. “Don’t think you can get away with what you’ve done.?”

Percy stared at him with wide eyes. What had he done? He had a feeling his life was going to be doubly complicated now that his father was revealed.

Athena stared at the boy in disgust. Annabeth was definitely not allowed anywhere near him. 

Hades saw the hurt in Percy’s eyes and felt another twinge of guilt about having his mother. The boy just needed to give his helmet back soon and then maybe he would consider sending his mother back unharmed.

Luke felt angry for Percy. The gods were the worst and they deserved to fall. He was sure Percy would join his cause, especially after what Poseidon just said.

Poseidon knew as soon as he said Percy was a mistake that he was going to regret it for a very long time. He didn’t mean it like he knew Percy would’ve taken it. He just didn’t want his son to grow up with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Percy was just tired. He didn’t want this. He just wanted his mom. Why did he have to go through all this?

“I think it would be for the best is Percy joined Poseidon a table 3.” Chiron stated.

Percy looked at him in horror. He didn’t want to do that, but everyone was looking at him expectantly so he made his way to the Poseidon table.

Another blinding light flashed, which Percy was glad about. That meant he didn’t have to awkwardly talk to Poseidon, or his ‘dad’ as he should now say.

“Dear Camp Half blood,

This next song is between Percy and his mother. They’re at Montauk beach to get away from Percy’s step father Gabe Ugliano and to have private mother-son time.”

The Fates.

 

Poseidon smiled at the mention of Montauk. That’s where he’d met Sally.  
Slowly the music began to play.


	6. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They listen to Strong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lightning Thief Musical!  
> Sorry for the long wait.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**SALLY  
**I can't tell you all my secrets****

****

“What secrets?” Apollo asked.  
“She’s obviously talking about Percy being a Demigod.” Athena answered exasperatedly.  
“But that would mean Poseidon told her who he really was.”

Athena frowned. She turned towards Poseidon, who nodded, confirming Apollo’s suspicions. 

“She must have been a wonderful woman.” Artemis commented.  
“She is.” Percy and Poseidon said in unison. Percy thought he felt his heart tighten when he remembered what happened to her. “I meant she was. She was a wonderful woman.”

**PERCY  
**Maybe you should start with one****

****

“She’s got more than one!”

Poseidon looked at Percy wondering what other secrets she was keeping, but Percy refused to even glance in his direction. He sighed. 

Maybe now that everyone knew that Percy was his son, he should start treating him like it. No matter how much Percy pretended not to care about him.

**SALLY (spoken)  
** **You're right**

**(sung)  
** **I'll show you where I met your dad  
** **He'd be proud of his son**

Percy scoffed quietly. Proud? The guy wouldn’t claim him until he was forced to.  
Unfortunately for him, Poseidon heard him.

“I am proud of you Perseus.” The sea god muttered. Percy looked at him in surprise. Surely he was joking. 

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Who cares?**

**(sung) We're better off without him**

Luke nodded. He was. They all were. Everyone was better off without them ruling the world. 

Hermes saw his son nodding and felt a pang in his heart. He didn’t mean for his son to feel so bitter. He wished he could change that. He ignored the part of his mind that whispered that he still could change it.

**SALLY (spoken) No**

**(sung)  
** **It's time you found out  
** **More about him**

“Oooh! What does Ms Jackson know about Poseidon?” Apollo wiggled his eyebrows.  
Percy cringed at the thought and Poseidon glared at Apollo.

 

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Wow, look at the size of those waves**

Percy smiled, remembering the beautiful night and the reassurances from his mother. Everything was going fine, until they were attacked. Now his mom was gone.

 

**SALLY (spoken)  
** **Fire's going. Somebody needs a marshmallow, and they're blue!  
** **Don't tell me you're too old for blue food**

“Why’s your food blue?” Annabeth asked. She sunk back a little, when Athena glared at her warningly for talking to Poseidon’s son.

“My step-dad didn’t believe that blue food was real so my mom made as much blue food as she could to prove him wrong. It made him so angry.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a loving relationship.” Aphrodite mused.

Percy’s eyes darkened. “It’s not.”

 

**PERCY  
** **You met dad on this beach?**

“Don’t.” Poseidon ordered, when it looked like Hermes was going to make a joke. 

**SALLY  
** **I first saw him in the water  
** **Coming out of the morning mist  
** **He was handsome, strong  
** **And before too long-  
** **You came  
** **To exist**

Poseidon and Percy blushed- both for different reasons. 

Zeus snorted. “If you just controlled yourself, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Poseidon was about to retaliate but Percy beat him to the punch. “If you met my mom, you would’ve fell head over heels for her too.” He paused. “Actually, I’m glad you never met.”

Zeus fumed silently. When this was over, he was going to blast the demigod brat to smithereens. Guilty of stealing his master bolt or not.

The rest of camp stared at Percy in horror. He just backtalked the King of the Gods. Percy was oblivious to the stares. 

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **And he ditched us**

**(sung)  
** **No coming home for dinner  
** **Yeah, he sounds like a real winner**

Poseidon sighed. He felt like Percy was going to be bitter about this for a long time. 

“You know,” Hermes said, staring at Luke. “We don’t ignore you on purpose. Ancient Laws forbid us from seeing you, but that doesn’t mean we don’t care.”

Luke scoffed. “You’re telling me that the God of Thieves can’t bend a few laws.”

Hermes was silent.  
Luke didn’t say anything back but the message was clear. He didn’t want anything to do with his dad anymore.

To everyone’s shock, Luke stood up from the bench and walked away from where he was sitting. He looked at Dionysus, who nodded. Luke joined Pollux and Castor on bench 12. He was done with trying to pretend that he could stand being near his dad.

Hermes looked away from them. His throat was closed, it felt like he was suffocating.

The demigods glanced at their parents uneasily. Luke just did what they all thought of at least once, leaving behind their godly parent.

**SALLY (spoken)  
** **Percy, he didn't have a choice. He wanted to meet you,**

“You did?” Percy asked  
“Of Course.” Poseidon responded. Maybe Percy would finally warm up to him. He was worried that after Luke’s act, Percy would realise he was better off without him.

 

**and he warned me that things might be hard if you were... like him**

****

“You really cared for her.” Artemis noted.

“She was a Queen among woman.”

 

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Was he a screw up too?  
** **Sorry, mom. If I was only... normal-**

“Sometimes being a halfblood isn’t that bad,” Annabeth said. “I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met any of you.” 

Her face fell, as if she was reliving a horrible memories. “On the other hand, being normal would be a lot better.”

Grover and Luke looked down sadly, knowing why Annabeth said what she said.

**SALLY (spoken) Hey**

**(sung)  
** **Blue food isn't normal  
** **Blue food is strange  
** **And that's why it's my favorite  
** **I never want it to change  
** “Your mom sound amazing!” Silena gushed.  
“She was.”

Silena shrunk guiltily. She had forgotten that Percy’s mother died a few days ago. Why was did she always have a foot in her mouth? 

Percy smiled softly at her. As if he was saying it was okay. Silena smiled back. 

**To make it boring orange or green  
** **Why be blah  
** **When there's aquamarine**

**Normal is a myth  
** **Everyone has issues they're dealing with**

Will nodded. He wished he’d gotten that advice. Lee Fletcher ruffled his hair, when he noticed Will looking down. The movement caused Will to grin.

Apollo smiled at his children. However, he had a horrible feeling when he looked at Lee. It was like a blade to the heart, but he didn’t know why.

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **Mom, if you're weird, you're weak**

“Baah!” Grover bleated. “You’re not weak Percy!”  
Percy ducked his head, a blush dusting his cheeks. The songs were getting a bit more personal. He had a feeling all his feeling will be out on display. The very idea made his stomach churn.

**SALLY  
** **That's where you're wrong  
** **The things that make you different  
** **Are the very things that make you  
** **Strong  
** **So, be strong**

Aphrodite sniffed. It was such a beautiful message! She hugged her most nearest child, who happened to be Drew. She squeaked at the sudden embrace, but leant in when she realised who it was. Drew felt like amazing. Her godly parent was hugging her! Not many half bloods could say that.

**(spoken) You'll see, you're destined for great things.**

“Or devastating things.” Zeus said darkly.  
Poseidon glared at him. He didn’t want Percy to find out just yet. Unfortunately, Percy heard Zeus. 

“What do you mean?”

Before Poseidon could say anything, Hades butted in. “A half blood born to the eldest gods was prophesied to be Olympus’ saviour or destroyer. So the Gods, me, Zeus and Poseidon, swore to never have children again. And as you can see, that didn’t turn out quite as planned.”

Percy gaped. He was going to make or break Olympus. No- no way. There had to be another child of those Gods. He couldn’t be the one in the prophecy! He was just Percy. Nothing else. Not a hero and definitely not a villain.

“Which is why I should strike you down before you lead us all to our downfall.” Zeus muttered.  
Poseidon gritted his teeth. “Hurt my son in anyway and I promise you that the prophecy will be the least of your concerns.”

**PERCY (spoken)  
** **The only thing I seem to be destined for is detention.**

**(sung)  
** **I can't focus  
** **I stink at school  
** **My A.D.D. gets the best of me  
** **Dyslexia: not cool**

Athena sneered. “Excuses.”  
Malcolm shyly spoke up. “Actually, it’s the same for all of us. Dyslexia and ADD makes school life… extremely difficult.”

Athena furrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t realise how hard life was for demigods. It was embarrassing. She was meant to know everything.  
**SALLY  
** **Just hang on son  
** **One day you'll find  
** **You'll leave that boring little life behind**

Percy sighed. He’d do anything to get his boring little life back, if it meant also having his mom back. 

**BOTH  
** **Normal is a myth  
** **Everyone has issues they're dealing with  
** Annabeth thought about how her step-mother hated her and how her father wouldn’t give her the time of day, then of running away and losing Thalia. She sure did have a lot if issues. 

**SALLY  
** **And there's a place  
** **You need to go  
** **Where you belong**

The demigods cheered. Camp Half Blood was their home. Their parents might not be there at all but they still found a family. One that would stay with them forever.

**Where the things that make you different  
** **Are the things that make you special  
** **Special like your father  
** **Yes, Percy, you are special**

Percy had tears in his eyes. The song brought many beautiful but painful memories of his mother. He didn’t think he could survive without her. There must be away that he could bring her back.  
Determination shone in his eyes. He was going to do all that was possible to see his mom again even if it killed him.

 

**Like food the color blue  
** **All the things that make you, you  
** **Are the things  
** **That will make you  
** **Strong**

**BOTH  
** **So be strong**

Hades decided that he might as well tell the boy about his mother. He had a feeling that Percy didn’t steal his helm. His confusion to this new world was too genuine to be faked. Unfortunately that left him with the question of who actually stole it. And why?

“Before we continue,” Hades said. “There’s something I must admit. I have the boy’s mother as a hostage in the underworld.”

Percy’s eyes widened. Hades had her? But why?  
He stood up angrily and voiced his thoughts. Poseidon and Zeus rose as well. 

The campers watched Percy in fear, He was between three of the most powerful Gods and they looked angry.

“Why do you have Sally?” Poseidon demanded. Percy stepped out from behind him, he wanted to know the answer too.

“As leverage,” Hades snarled. “I thought he stole my Helm of darkness!”

“Your helm’s missing?”

“YES!” Hades shouted.

“AHA! The boy’s stolen both mine and Hades’ signature weapons. He shall be killed for this and you, Poseidon, are going to wish you were dead!”

Percy was angry about the accusations that were being thrown his way. His mom was suffering for something he didn’t even do and no one had thought to ask him if he did!

“Hey!” He yelled. All three of the Gods turned to face him. “I didn’t steal any of your stupid weapons! I didn’t even know about this world until a few days ago. And yet you still took my mother and let me believe she was dead.”

At the word dead, Percy’s voice broke. He looked away and blinked back tears furiously. Everyone was looking at him in amazement. He just stood up to three major gods! But Percy didn’t care, he was filled with bitterness. He didn’t want to be here anymore. Forget these stupid songs!

“I made a mistake Perseus,” Hades admitted quietly. Zeus, Percy and Poseidon looked at him in surprise. “I was wrong to believe that you stole my Helm and was even more wrong to take your mother.” He turned to Poseidon and nodded, then sat down.

Zeus was confused. Hades thought that Percy wasn’t the thief? Who was then? Instead of arguing, he decided to sit back down as well. He would figure it out on his own.

Poseidon went to check on Percy and was sad to see the bitterness swirling in his eyes. From that moment, he vowed to be a better godly parent. Not only was it what Percy deserved, its what Sally would’ve wanted.

Another flash filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to Camp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lightning Thief Musical.
> 
> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Dear Camp Half Blood,

This next song tells you about the adventure Percy, Sally, and Grover make to find Camp Half Blood, whilst also being chased by the Minotaur. 

Sincerely,  
The Fates.”

Percy wasn’t as miserable as he was before. Sure, he hated the fact that he was falsely accused of a major crime and that his mom had to pay the price for it, but knowing that she was alive and that the God who took her believed him to be innocent was enough to make him happier. However, he really didn’t want to experience the fight all over again.

Chiron sat up straighter. He wanted to know about the Percy’s great feat before he came to camp. He also wondered how much Grover helped.

**SALLY (spoken)**  
 **Grover, you need to get Percy to the border. When I say run... run.**

Hestia’s heart was heavy. This poor woman knew she would never make it past the border. Her only thought was protection for her son. She respected her. 

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**What about you?**

“Sorry Perce,” Chris said, knowing what was about to happen to Sally.

Percy shook his head and grinned. It was a truly happy smile, one that hadn’t been seen on his face ever since he came to camp. “It’s okay now. She’s alive.”

 

**SALLY (spoken)**   
**You're the one it's after, Percy. I love you so much. Ready? On three: one... two... run!**

**GROVER (spoken)**   
**You heard your mom!**

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**I'm not leaving her!**

“That’s not the wisest decision sea spawn. Your mother obviously knew what she was doing.” Athena sniffed.

“Shut up Athena.” Poseidon snapped. He faced Percy. “He wanted to save his mother, stop being so cold hearted and start making useful comments.”

Percy whispered a quite thank you to his dad, who winked at him in reply.

Athena frowned. She looked around and saw that even some of her own children were relieved that Poseidon had said what he said. Some of them even looked like they agreed!   
She shifted uncomfortably. Maybe she was being a bit too mean to Perseus. She wasn’t going to magically start liking him but she would try to be a tiny bit kinder. Obviously not for him; only to make her seem slightly more approachable to her children.

**GROVER (spoken)**   
**Percy, come on!**

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**If Mrs. Dodds was really a monster,**   
**I hope you're really a sword... Awesome! Hey! Ground beef!**

“That was the best insult you could think of?”

“I was panicking!” 

**SALLY (spoken)**   
**Over here. Yeah, you. You want my son, you have to answer to me.**

Annabeth smiled sadly. She wished her dad showed her the same amount of love that Percy’s mum showed him. She hoped he realised how lucky he was to have a mother like her.

**[SALLY screams]**

Percy flinched. ‘She’s alive,’ he thought to himself.

Poseidon put an arm around Percy carefully, expecting to be shaken off. He was pleasantly surprised when instead Percy leaned into the embrace.

Luke watched Percy with worry. The more comfortable he got with his dad, the less likely he would follow Luke to Kronos’ side. If he didn’t join Luke, then that meant he had to be killed, and Luke really didn’t want to kill Percy. He had to find a way to make Percy distrust Poseidon.

 

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**Mom, no! Mom!**

Hades felt his guilt increase. He really should’ve thought things through. Persephone was going to kill him when she finds out that Perseus was innocent and he kidnapped a his also innocent mother. She always had a soft spot for the mothers of half bloods. At least the mothers’ that didn’t carry his children. 

**I got him!**

The campers cheered. 

Percy blushed.

**GROVER (spoken) Percy!**   
**[GROVER's voice becomes increasingly distorted]**   
**Don't pass out! Don't pass out! Don't pass out!**

Grover bleated unhappily. “Not much help, was I.”  
Percy laughed. “You were great Grover. Chin up, man. My mom’s alive!”  
Grover grinned at Percy’s very loud and happy exclamation.

**PERCY**   
**Is this real?**   
**Am I dead or am I dreaming?**   
**Am I underneath the ocean**

“There you go. An ocean reference so we can actually believe that you’re Uncle P’s son.” Apollo stated.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. “And the way he looks, wouldn’t have gave that away at all.”

Everyone looked at Percy and Poseidon. They didn’t catch it straight away because of Percy’s thin, scrawny frame but he did look remarkably like Poseidon. The messy black hair and green eyed were their biggest similarities. However Poseidon’s eyes were mixed with blue.

 

**Or are my eyes just streaming?**   
**This is weird**   
**(Spoken) Oh look, a strange man in a Hawaiian shirt.**

“Poseidon! What are you doing?” Zeus demanded. 

He only received a wink for an answer.

**MAN (spoken)**   
**"What belongs to the sea can always return to the sea." It's a seashell.**

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Poseidon refused to acknowledge any of them.

**Percy**   
**Like I said, weird**

**Is she real?**

“Oooh.” Aphrodite squealed. “A she! I wonder who that could be?”  
Percy sank in his seat.

**I must be dreaming**

**She's floating close to me like an angel**

Percy glared at the Hermes table, since all of them were going to open their mouths to say something. 

**Or it's seeming**

**This is weird**   
**But a good weird**   
**I've never seen a face as beautiful as-**

**ANNABETH (spoken)**   
**You drool when you sleep.**

Annabeth looked up in surprise and caught Percy’s eyes. Then she blushed as she realised what the song said. She gave Percy a tiny smile. She found him intriguing.

Percy’s face was burning. Dammit! Stupid songs! He saw Annabeth smile at him, and he smiled back relieved. He didn’t want any friendships he could have had ruined by some songs. To be fair, he didn’t think he and Annabeth had any chance of friendship. Especially with Athena’s constant disapproval of him.

Athena and Poseidon saw their children’s little exchange and promised to themselves that they’d stop that before anything happened. 

Aphrodite, however, had completely different.


	9. Another Terrible Day (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campers and Gods listens to Another Terrible Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Lightning Thief Musical. 
> 
> Sorry for the very long wait, but there's been this huge family emergency that has been taking up my time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This time everyone was prepared for the blinding light that accompanied each letter. 

“Dear Camp Half Blood,  
In this song, Percy meets Dionysus and discovers the truth about the real world. It’s also his first day at camp after being attacked by the minotaur.  
The Fates.”

 

**MR. D**   
**Oh, you're alive**   
**I suppose that's good news for you**   
**But it means a lot more paperwork for me**

“Anyone wanna bet who that is?” Connor grinned.

Pollux and Castor shifted uncomfortably. Their father wasn’t an easy man to be around all of the time and they had a feeling that this song would be embarrassing.

Luke took note of the embarrassment. Maybe he could twist it to something else. Sometimes, he wished that every demigod at camp had enough confidence to act on their hatred of being abandoned. Then, they could all join him. He really didn’t want to hurt anybody, but he would if he had to.

**So don't expect me to be happy to see you**   
**Of course, being alive is temporary**

Poseidon glared at Mr D, who just rolled his eyes at the display of protectiveness.

**(spoken)**   
**So, maybe if I go away and play pinochle for a few hours, things might improve.**   
**For me. Not for you. You'd be dead.**

Some of the campers giggled.

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**Where am I?**

“Home” Annabeth said simply. Then blushed when everybody stared at her. “Camp is everybody’s home. Don’t try and deny it.” She glared with her stormy eyes that left most people nodding in agreement.

**MR. D**   
**Great! You haven't been debriefed**   
**This is way out of my pay grade**   
**Which is saying a lot**   
**'Cause I don't get paid**

“I wish,” Dionysus muttered.

**(spoken)**   
**Someone find Professor Hay-for-breath and tell him Peter Johnson is awake,**   
**so he better clip-clop over here!**

Chiron raised an eyebrow at his description, but the twitch of his lips gave away his amusement.

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**It's Percy Jackson**

**MR. D (spoken)**   
**Whatever!**

**(sung)**   
**Just another terrible day**   
**At Camp Half-Blood**   
**Where everything's the worst**

“I dunno man.” Travis smirked. “I can think of a few good things.” He winked at some girls at the Aphrodite table. 

“Calm down, Travis. You’re 13.” Katie scoffed.

Travis just grinned at her.

**Just another terrible day**   
**When you're in charge**   
**It's like you're cursed**

“I think of it more as a blessing than as a curse.” Chiron said, smiling down at his students.   
“Of course you do.” Mr D snorted.

**(spoken)**   
**Well, technically I am cursed. One romp in the woods with Zeus' favourite wood nymph,**   
**you're stuck running a summer camp for a bunch of needy half-bloods.**

Pollux cringed. He didn’t want to hear about his dad getting it on with anyone. 

**PERCY (spoken)**   
**Half-blood?**

**. D (spoken)**   
**Yeah, half-god, half-mortal. Does no one watch the orientation film?**

Percy perked up. He really wanted to see the orientation film. It could help answer a few questions that were still buzzing around in his head.

PERCY (spoken)  
Did you say half-god?

**MR D (spoken)**   
**Yeah. And I half-care**   
**next? Silena Beauregard!**

Silena almost squealed when her name was mentioned, but she managed to reign herself in. She was 15 dammit, almost a woman.

**SILENA enters, crying]**

**Oh, great, she's crying.**

Aphrodite frowned. 

**SILENA (spoken)**  
 **I was walking in the strawberry fields with Charlie Beckendorf and we were holding hands**

Beckendorf blushed at the mention of his name. The blush only grew darker as he heard wolf-whistles blow. He had been meaning to ask Silena for a long time. At least now he knows that she’ll say yes. But wait, why was she crying?

**and everything was totally normal**   
**and then I kissed him and all of a sudden he started growing sunflowers. Everywhere!**

The camp laughed much to the embarrassment of the couple.

**MR. D**   
**Look, kid**   
**I hate to be the one to tell you**   
**But I think that Charlie Beckendorf has also caught the eye of a nymph**   
**That doesn't wanna to wish you well**

**To tell you the truth**   
**The best thing is to break up with the guy**

“Good on you Charles.” Apollo yelled. “Hephaestus, you gotta be proud of your son, stuck in a love triangle between Aphro’s daughter and a nymph.”

Hephaestus gave Beckendorf a tiny smile, before going back to awkwardly looking at his fingers and ignoring everyone. Charlie slumped his shoulders at the small (barely even noticeable) acknowledgement.

Luke smiled. They were making this too easy. Everybody here was full of resentment and a few songs weren’t going to change a lifetime of abandonment. All his previous worries were washed away by the tide of his new thoughts.

**(spoken)**   
**'Course, who am I to give relationship advice, I'm literally the god of alcohol**

“Makes it easier to understand why mom and him were together.” Pollux muttered to his twin. Castor nodded, remembering the storied she used to tell them about working in bars and meeting the man that she fell in love with. Unfortunately, falling in love with a god is hardly ever good news and she drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She later died of alcohol poisoning. Castor sometimes wondered if she knew who their father really was and that she purposely died in that way to get back at him for leaving her.

**SILENA (spoken)**   
**But he loves me-**

**MR. D (spoken)**   
**He loves you not! Next!**


	10. Another Terrible Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Terrible Day (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson or The Lightning Thief Musical
> 
> Sorry for the late update! Life's been hectic. 
> 
> There'll be more notes at the end!

**(sung)**  
**Another terrible day**  
**At Camp Half-Blood**  
**Where everything's the worst**

**Just another terrible day**  
**I'm the god of wine**  
**And I'm dying of thirst**

**PERCY (spoken)**  
**Wait, did you say you're a god?**

“I forgot how slow you were on the uptake, Johnson.” Dionysus muttered.

“It’s not like anyone did a good job explaining everything to me.” Percy defended himself.

“Yes,” Chiron said thoughtfully. “We do need to work on our introductions. Maybe it’s time to update our orientation film?” 

Percy looked around confused. Orientation film? What was that? And why didn’t he get to see it?

 

**MR. D (spoken)**  
**Dionysus, god of wine. The gods are real. Yippy skippy.**

**Ah, Katie Gardner. I see you've injured your arm.**

Miranda glanced at her little sister in concern, who rolled her eyes back.

Demeter smiled at their interaction. Their father, Michael, acted just the same with his elder brother. 

**KATIE (spoken)**  
**I fell off a pegasus (giggles).**

The whole camp burst out laughing. 

Katie blushed. She did not sound like that!

**MR. D (spoken)**  
**You don't have flying lessons on Thursdays, you have archery.**

Apollo and Artemis smiled. Archery was their favourite sport. Apollo noticed his sister smiling and winked at her. She huffed in annoyance. He looked at her a little sadly. He missed the days when they were able to forget their godly duties and hang out as siblings.

 

**KATIE (spoken)**  
**Those arrows are made of wood! wood comes from trees! I refuse to participate**  
**in any activity that encourages the senseless slaughter of our arboreal friends-**

The Demeter cabin and its namesake were all nodding along to Katie’s rant. 

Travis chuckled. “That’s a bit extreme Katie.” He immediately shut up as Demeter herself glared at him, her green eyes blazing.

“You should treat the environment with respect young man.” She said dangerously.

Travis nodded frantically. His siblings tried to hide their laughter and their terrified brother.

 

**MR. D**  
**Oh, gods**  
**Give me Ares or Apollo**

“YEAH!” Apollo yelled. “My kids are the best- even Brother D said so.”

“He said my name first.” Ares argued. “Hey, what if we have a batt-”  
“NO!”  
“Whatever.”

**Anyone but the Demeter kids cabin**

 

**Now that you blessed us**  
**Go talk to Hephaestus**

He didn’t even look up from the tools he was tinkering with.

**Before I take a knife to my head and start stabbing**

**(spoken)**  
**And stay away from the pegasi! Girls and ponies... Ah, speaking of ponies.**

**MR. BRUNNER (spoken)**  
**Percy!**

**PERCY (spoken)**  
**Mr. Brunner! What are you doing here?**  
**This guy is saying all this crazy stuff about nymphs and gods and...**  
**What is going on?**

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Yes! I would have!” Percy said frustrated. 

**MR. BRUNNER (spoken)**  
**It's... complicated-**

**MR. D**  
**Oh kid,**  
**You have no idea**  
**About this place or your former mentor**

**don't have time**  
**To fill you in on the details**

Zeus clenched his jaw. “You’re job is to lead the camp and help the half bloods. Not having time is not an excuse. Maybe I should consider extending your punishment if that’s how you act.”

Dionysus rolled his eyes. “I didn’t have time because I was called into a meeting to discuss the whereabouts of your master bolt.”

Poseidon and Hades laughed at the slight embarrassment on their brother’s face. 

**But look, he's also a centaur**

The camp laughed.

Percy smiled at Chiron, who winked and swooshed his tail.

**(spoken) God!**

**[MR. BRUNNER is revealed to be CHIRON, and whinnies]**

**CHIRON (spoken)**  
**I did mean to tell you...**

**MR. D**  
**Another terrible day (PERCY: Mr. Brunner!)**  
**At Camp Half-blood (PERCY: You're a horse!)**  
**Where everything's the worst (PERCY: What is happening?)**

Pollux frowned, whilst most of the camp laughed at Percy’s confusion. He knew that his dad hated working here, but it couldn’t have been that bad, right? He’s the only god that’s allowed to see his children. Surely that was some benefit?

Luke noticed Pollux’s frown. He felt something twist in his gut. He knew that Pollux was thinking of his father. He was so glad that so many half bloods would probably find a reason to join him that he almost forgot about the sense of abandonment that they were all feeling. He really hated the gods!

**Another terrible day**  
**You can hate it here**  
**But I hated it first**

 

**Just another terrible day**  
**Stuck with these runts**  
**In the muck and mud**

**Another terrible day**  
**Oh gods!**

**(spoken) I need a drink**

**(sung)**  
**Enjoy your stay**  
**At Camp Half-blood**

This time everybody was expecting the flash of light and the letter, so the quickly covered their eyes. However, when Chiron went to read it, he hesitated in confusion. “...It says here that we’ll be taking a little break from the songs. We can leave our tables but none of us can leave camp.”

People muttered in surprise. A break? What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everybody who has commented or left Kudos on this fic. It really means a lot to me and I hope you know that reading your comments really make my day!
> 
> If any of you ever get the chance to watch the musical, take it! It'll be really great! I haven't seen it myself because I live in the UK but I've heard great things!
> 
> I'm also thinking about making a tumblr dedicated to any little drabbles and one shots that I write about the PJO universe. If any of you are interested?
> 
> My main tumblr is thepowerofthree-or-cubed
> 
> Again to everyone, thank you for reading!


End file.
